


The Rise of Brother Nathan

by Highkiller777



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Apocalypse, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2019, and Deadpools language, rated for future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: How did the world get to such a peaceful state in the world Deadpool bodyslid into? Here is the journey there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my NaNoWriMo work, so hopefully I can keep this going for a while more!

Wade felt himself jostle awake as Nate carried him to the medical wing, both covered in various colors and thickness of blood. Wade can feel his legs re-growing, much slower than normal. ‘What can you expect we’ve been fighting hell for a week non-stop!’ He huffed and groaned when Nate nearly tripped over a rock. 

“Wade? Good you’re awake, we’re almost to.. what’s left of a hospital.” Wade looked up at him. 

“Hey, just sit me down and take a breath or two, you look as tired as I feel.” He reached up and stroked his face. This wasn’t a time for jokes, neither knew if their daughters were alive anymore, let alone how many people was breathing. 

Nate wanted to protest, but his legs felt more like jelly with every step he took, he gave in, sat down and held Wade close. “I.. I can’t believe it’s over.” He rubbed a hand over his face, smearing what grime was still wet even more, Wade couldn’t stop the giggle. 

“You look like shit Babe.” 

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black, I’m sure your suit isn’t naturally red anymore, more blood than anything.” Wade let out a small laugh at that.   
He felt his waist, happy when he felt his bottomless pouch still there, he reached in and found the bottle of water he stashed in, he took a quick drink before handing the rest to the bigger man, who downed the rest of it. ”Ready to start moving again? Think you can help me fashion our belts so I can strap you to my back? Would make it easier to lug you around.” 

It took some time but they managed to get it sorted out, Wade strapped onto his back as they made their way to somewhat standing building, people swarming in and out, doctors and nurses overworked tending to those still alive. Nathan found Hank McCoy with a couple mutants trying to save them. 

“Cable? Ahhh and Deadpool, I’m glad to see you two are still with us. please sit down over there and I’ll get to you next.” They nodded, taking a seat and moving Wade to his lap. Neither really ready to let the other go. 

They must have dozed off like that, waking when Hank shook their shoulders. “I’ll let you both sleep more, but I need to check you both over first, Logan and Remy will be over with food and water once they finish unpacking the medical supplies.” Wade wiggled off Nates lap, Hank checked him over, happy when majority of it had already stopped bleeding. 

Remy wheeled over a box for Hank, smiling and hugging Wade. “I’m so glad ya made it out, both of ya. I brought extra food since ya need a lot for ya healin’ factor.” Wade smiled wide. 

“You are a fucking angel Remy!” Remy sat the box of MRE’s down next to him. Placing a couple aside for Nate. Wade dug into them, getting all the meals into the heating pouch and cooking while he stuffed the snacks into his mouth. 

Logan brought over a couple buckets of water with rags soaking in them. “Best you are going to get right now for a bath, Bobby and John are working overtime getting water for everyone.” He helped Remy to his feet. 

“There are clothes getting sorted into sizes at the entrance, there is enough for everyone to have two of each, bring the buckets there when ya both finish washin’.” Remy gave Wade another hug before going back out with Logan to find more supplies. 

He waved as they left, stuffing his mouth with crackers and a mixture of the jam he found in the packets. Nate finished cleaning himself and getting bandaged up, taking the food and eating while Hank helped the merc wash and making sure he was healing well. Satisfied Hank left to the next one in line to be checked. Wade ate his food and leaned against the older man. 

“So, it’s all over? We finally beat the big bad and what we just, I dunno, smile and get on with what life there is left?” Nate stroked his scalp, Wade nuzzling into the affection. 

“Pretty much, it’s going to be hard recovering from all this.” Taking a napkin and wiping the mans’ cheek when some jam spilled. “The damage this battle caused is.. Extensive to say the least.” He felt something being held to his mouth, smiling to see Wade offering him food. 

“Well we can deal with that tomorrow; I think we deserve some sleep time!” Nate kissed the top of his head, stealing a quick bite before Wade could pull it away. 

Once they finished eating, they curled up together and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Rest dammit!

Wade woke when Nate tried to slip out quietly, if he wasn’t so tired, he’d complain but the floor was just so comfortable he decided to sleep more. Or he would if his mind didn’t decide to bug him with worry over Nate being away from him. He grumbled and forced himself up, rubbing the sleep away before stretching. Running his hands down his legs, making sure they were fully healed before standing up. 

He quickly grabbed the blanket when he remembered he didn’t exactly put pants on before going to sleep. “Oops almost made a huge mistake!” He grabbed the clothes sitting next to him and rushed to the bathroom. He pulled the pants on and did a quick once over before leaving, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

Glancing around he looked for Nate, not seeing him he walked around seeing if anyone knew where he went. He must have walked around the place twice; he wasn’t really keeping track but the place was pretty swamped with people. Families huddled in the hallways clinging together while many others cried over lost loved ones. Wade took a breath to try and keep calm, he could feel Nate was alright through their genetic link but couldn’t help feeling anxious being apart from him. 

“Wade?” said man turned to look who called him, perking up to see his old friend Weasel. “Shit man I thought I’d never see your mug again.” He walked to him and gave him a hug, jerking back when he noticed his arm was half missing. “Oh yeah, not sure how exactly I lost it but I woke up here and it was just gone. At least it wasn’t my jerking arm.” He forced a laugh. 

“Sorry Weasel, I should have gone to make sure you guys had gotten out.” Weasel shook his head. 

“Nah man it’s cool, you had to go save the world, one missing hand is getting off easy.” He pat the merc on the shoulder. “Oh saw your boytoy heading out to help gather supplies.” 

Wade sighed loud. “He can’t even rest for a day before having to go be a fucking saint.” He rubbed his eyes. “Thanks Weasel, I’m going to go find and help him before he tires himself out.” He jogged off with a wave. 

It wasn’t hard to find him, seeing random rumble being lifted and suspended in the air gave it away. “Nathan Dayspring Askani’son Summers! Were supposed to be resting not lifting a shit ton of shit with our mind powers!” He ran up to him, pouting and squinting an eye at him. 

The man gave him a chuckle. “You could have slept more, sorry I woke you.” He kissed his pouting lips, laughing when Wade tried to avoid smiling at him being sweet. 

Wade ended up groaning. “You could have at least just asked me to come along, we can carry more shit in my pouch rather than carrying it back by hand-and no your TK isn’t going to be overused to the point you start bleeding out your ears again.” 

Nate knew better than to argue, the man was as stubborn as he was. He gently floated the rubble to the side and every made their way into the most destroyed store, piling everything into Wades pouch. Before moving on to scout for more places to find supplies. 

It was late afternoon when they finally returned to the hospital turned shelter, a couple new faces were busy making plans to clean out a few buildings around them to turn into living areas. Wade dropped off the gathered supplies just before Hank waved for them to follow him. 

“Thank you for helping find more supplies, we’ve received word that the school was destroyed but the underground is almost perfectly intact. Cerebro is missing some panels but it’s in working order.” Nate nodded. “We have what few of us X-Men there fixing what they can and plan to see if we can move those able to farm there.” 

“Salvaging for food and supplies from stores and homes will run out quickly, it makes sense to prepare for when it does run out.” He felt the other man lean against him, playing with his metal hand, not really able to focus too much on the conversation and instead doodling things onto the TO. “if we can fix Cerebro I could attempt to use it to find anymore survivors. What we need right now is to group together rather than splitting apart.” 

“I agree, I can’t promise we will not meet with those who will want to live on their own but the more we have the higher chances we can rebuild what we can.” Wade giggled; Nate looked down to find him drawing them riding a unicorn kissing, he gave the man a kiss ontop his head. 

“We better tell everyone here what is planned, I can only hope no one will cause issues.” Hank agreed, telling them they can rest in the room while he checks on the injured. 

After he left Wade looked up to Nate. “So what are we doing?” 

“We are going to what's left of Xaviers and trying to make a place for everyone to live and sustain ourselves.” Wade yawned. 

“That sounds nice.” Nate helped him to the couch, laying down and pulling him ontop. “Promise you’ll sleep?” 

“I promise Wade, when we get up, we can go see about food.” Wade smiled and nuzzled into his neck, quickly dozing off.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had past, almost everyone was moved to Xavier’s land and had their own makeshift house, those still hurt and recovering stayed at the hospital until Hank could get a medical building up and running. Wade was busy hammering a couple nails into what was to be the shed for farming tools when the nails he held in his mouth floated out and inserted themselves into place. He shot Nate a look at the bottom of the ladder. 

“Babe I know you love helping but at least leave some work for me! Idle hands Nate!” He laughed up at him, Wade threw a nail down at him. Making himself unstable on the rickety ladder and falling. 

“Wade!” Nate quickly caught him, using his TK to prevent the ladder from landing on him. He man hissed, a nail stuck through his hand. “Are you okay? I’m sorry.” 

Wade huffed, pulling the metal out, letting Nate wrap it. “I’m fine, not like it’ll be there long.” The man kissed his brow and stroked his cheek, Wade wasn’t sure if he’d ever really get use to how affectionate Nathan could be but he couldn’t help the butterflies welling up every time. 

“Next time I’ll be more careful. How about I treat you to a drink?” Wade perked up at that. 

“Like real booze drink or more of whatever juice we found?” he gave the man a hopeful look. 

“It’s just some wine, I found it while clearing more space for farms.” Wade cheered and hopped out of his arms. 

“Well c’mon slowpoke!” He took his hand to urge him along faster. 

Nate led him to a small corner where they could be alone, pulling the bottle from within a hole in a tree. Normally he’d offer to share it with some of the others, but the bottle didn’t have much left inside and Nate wanted to tell Wade some news. 

The merc pulled a couple cups from his pouch, happily drinking his half once it was filled. “Hhhaaa I’ve missed you alcohol~” He hummed, laying his head on the others lap, humming louder as he stroked his scalp. 

“Wade, I have some good news.” He waited for him to look up at him. “It feels like my Techno-Organic virus is getting weaker. It’s been easier to control my powers.” 

“Wait really? Like no joke? Because if this some horrible joke I will punch you on your flesh side this time and I swear it will hurt!” He laughed. 

“I’m not joking, I’d never be able to do this much normally without feeling pain, but as of late I’ve felt almost nothing from it.” He felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a mouth connect to his. He couldn’t resist a small smile before kissing him back. 

“Awww I was looking forward to sucking some half metal dick.” Cable burst out laughing, tears running from the force of it. Wade just smiled. 

After Drinking the rest of the wine Nate dozed off against the tree, Wade took the bottle and went down to the water. Dipping it in the water to clean it, as his hand hit the water he felt his hand sting. Jerking it back he saw the bandage was soaked with more blood than normal. He unwrapped it and saw the place was very purple and swollen, it was closed but he could feel the healing process taking much longer. 

“Shit...” He sat down along the waters edge, re-wrapping his hand and cursed. “That asshole must have done something when he grabbed me, couldn’t kill me so... Fuck..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter than I wanted, had to go out and do stuff so some short chapters to come until I can stay home for more than a couple hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going pretty well!

Nate had been helping Wade design a couple beds they could double as a dresser when Remy surprised them out of nowhere. “Lookin’ good mon cher.” Nate jerked; he’d never really get used to how quiet the man could be, or perhaps he was just too relaxed as of late. He just smiled wide. 

“Hey Rem! Look we managed to fit a whole other drawer!” He hopped around presenting the bed frame, very proud of his work. Nate couldn’t stop smiling at how cute he was. 

“Well now we jus’ need one for everybody.” He winked, Wade stopped at realizing how many that meant to be made and placed in every bedroom. He slumped and walked back over to Nate. Remy just laughed and pat his back. “Didn’ mean to upset ya, I came to get ya both though. We got Cerebro workin’.” 

Wade couldn’t stop the sinking feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach, Nate seemed to be much more excited. “It is? Let’s go Wade.” He grabbed the mans hand and tugged him towards the building. He let himself be led along though the feeling kept growing the closer they got. 

“Nate wait, Wait!” He jerks his hand out of his. “You’re going to use it aren’t you.” The look he received told him such. “What if you get hurt?! That thing was hard for bald on wheels and you’ve got to hold metal tentacle hentai back! Last thing we need is you losing your control and suddenly we become a Japanese doujinshi!” 

“Wade, I doubt it could cause that much of an interference I would lose control over the TO, is there some way I can make it so you will not worry so much?” Remy coughed from behind them. 

“How ‘bout ya limit how much ya use it? Wade can keep an eye on ya metal while ya use it and if he sees anythin’ to worry ‘bout he pulls ya out.” They look at each other for a moment before nodding, it wasn’t the best plan in Wades mind but he’s been too tired of late to really argue. 

He pouted at the kiss placed on his cheek, Nate just smiled and kissed him until he stopped pouting. “Geeze ever going to let me up for air?” This didn’t stop him from leaning into his hand as he placed it on his cheek, the slightly cool metal felt so nice against his skin. 

“I promise I’ll just test the water a bit until I get used to this, send a message to as many people I can inviting them here.” With another kiss they walked to the door. 

__________ 

Nate woke early when he felt more minds coming up the driveway, he gently slid himself out from beside Wade and went to greet the new faces. It wasn’t a big group, many seemed hurt but happy to have made it. Nate and several others welcomed them and showed them to where they could stay until a place could be built for them. He did take note they seemed to shy away from the mutants, holding their tongues and avoiding any contact with them. 

“Please relax, any that need medical attention can follow me to see a doctor while the others can follow Logan to grab some food.” He tried giving them a reassuring smile, hoping to help ease their nerves. 

They split up, following behind at a distance, after Nate get them settled in, he went to check on Wade; seeing him still sound asleep he left him some food and covered him up. Making his way to Cerebro to see if he could expand his reach just a bit farther. 

_________ 

Wade jerked awake when his lover burst into the room, shaking and eyes filled with tears. “Wade.. I found them. I know I should have waited for you to wake up but I didn’t plan to be on for more than a minute and Hope reached out for me. Our girls are alive! Hope found Ellie on her way here and she’s got a group traveling with them on their way here.” 

It took a long minute for his brain to fully catch up to what he just heard, reaching out and hugging him tight as tears freely fell. “You.. Fuck I’ll be mad at you later, are they really fine? No missing limbs or-or" Wade couldn’t finish at the kiss he happily returned. 

The hardest question they had was wondering if they had survived, knowing they were both somehow well sent a wave of relief over both of them. They both smiled into the kiss, laughing and holding each other close. “If these walls wasn’t so thin I’d ride you into next week.” Nate laughed louder. 

“I’ll see what I can do about that.” that promise made the smaller man groan, he planned to make sure that was their next project.


End file.
